


Dirty Little Secret

by warblerweisman



Series: DLS [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a song or two to realize who's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note: Blaine's song is You belong with me by Taylor Swift. Ryder's song is Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran. Sam's song is Little Things by One Direction. Joe's song is Woman like you by Lee Brice. Please read and review. Prompts accepted!

Ryder was done with just almost flirting with Jake. He was going all in with everything he has to try and get him. He sat quietly in the choir room waiting on everyone else. Finn came in as usual and wrote the week's lesson on the board. It said the word love in big, black letters. Ryder exclaimed "Yes! I finally have my chance to tell the person how I truly feel!" Finn asked "What? Are you trying a second shot at Marley?" Ryder blurted out without giving it a second thought "Nope! It's Jake!" Finn looked at him like he was crazy. Ryder felt the blush creep up the back of his neck. Finn said, as he was walking away "Wow Ry, I didn't think you were that kind of dude…" He hadn't felt this embarrassed in his life. His blush darkened as Jake walked into the room with Marley. Ryder eyed him cautiously. He looked away just as Jake looked at him. He sat in silence as the rest of the glee club filed into the choir room one by one. Finn fully explained the assignment once Joe sat down next to Kitty. Blaine shot his hand up to go first. Finn agreed. Blaine stood up and put in a cd. He started to sing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

His eyes never left Sam's the entire time he was singing. By the time the music faded he was in tears. He mouthed to Sam "I love you…" Ryder cautiously raised his hand. Finn knew what he was about to ask so he nodded. Ryder stood in the middle of the room. The music began to play

My mind is a warrior

My heart is a foreigner

As Ryder's song ended, everyone looked shocked. Kitty was the first to break the silence. "Wait, did you just sing a love song to Puckerman? Ryder looked right into Jake's dark brown eyes and admitted "Yes I just did…" Jake looked away awkwardly to hide his broad smile. Sam asked "Can I go next to break the silence." Everyone nodded eagerly. Sam stood up and grabbed a guitar.

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

Sam spent the entire song looking into Blaine's damp hazel eyes. They both said I love you and avoided Brittany's glares. Finn told them "Ok, we have time today for one more person." Joe shot his hand up to sing next. They all gladly went with it. He looked directly at Kitty and began.

Last night, outta the blue

Driftin' off to the evening news

The bell rang just as Joe's music faded. Jake called out "Um Ryder, can you hang back a quick second? I need to talk to you real quick." Ryder smiled "S-sure Jake, what's up?" Jake looked the slightly taller boy in the eye and swiftly pressed there lips together. Ryder almost immediately kissed back. Jake pulled away and whispered" That…"


	2. Chapter 2

Marley had seen Jake and Ryder's kiss. She was outraged. She stormed into the choir room and yelled, the tears already streaming down her face "Jake how could you, I thought you loved me!" Jake fought back tears as Ryder's anger surged forth. Ryder yelled at her "WELL, PRINCESS, HE DOESN'T, GET OVER IT!" Jake hid behind his lover in fear. Marley started yelling as well "WHY DON'T WE LET JAKE SAY FOR HIMSELF WHO HE'S IN LOVE WITH." Jake piped up "I'm in love with Ryder." She stormed out.

The next day in glee club was tense to say the least. Finn told them "Ok guys today we'll finish the Love songs. Who wants to go next?" Brittany raised her hand. Everyone expected her to sing for Sam, but she told them. "This is for Santana. I know she can't be here because she's in New York, but the love is still strong.

What time is it where you are? I miss you more than anything. 

Everyone was glad Brittana was back together. The clapped as Brittany sat back down. Rory raised his hand to go next. Everyone smiled as the shorter Irish boy stood up. He told them "Well, this is for Sugar. He smiled and swayed along as Sugar started, he slowly joined in at the seconded verse;

Right from the start. You were a thief. You stole my heart. 

Everyone was proud of the two of them. It was Sugar's first solo that was actually sort of good. Rory was good as usual. The two sat down together as the next person rose their hand. Finn said "Sure Kitty go ahead..." She smirked and stood up. She started to sing;

you won't find him drinking under tables rolling dice and staying out till 3you won't ever find him being unfaithful 

Tina applauded. Everyone joined in slowly. Kitty sat down as Tina and Artie stood up to go next. They started;

I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad, good girls go bad  


Finn told them "Ok, next up is Marley and Unique.. The two girls stood up and started to sing as soon as Blaine pressed play;  
I had a broken heart and a broken heel and a break down when those big old wheels. 

Everyone thought their choice was a bit bold, but clapped none the less. Finn told them, well all that's left, is Mr. Jake Puckerman..." Jake stood up and smiled, meeting Ryder's eye contact. He started to sing; Settle down with me Cover me up Cuddle me in  



	3. Chapter 3

Ryder felt like he was at the top of his game. He was the star quarterback. He was one of the studs in glee club. He was even dating the guy of his dreams. Finn announced that the school was having a talent show and that he wanted as many glee club kids in the show as possible. Kitty, Marley, Rory, Blaine, Sam, Joe, Ryder, and Jake all scribbled their names on the audition list before exiting the choir room. Blaine was smirking when Ryder asked "What's with you Anderson? You seem cocky, no pun intended..." The shorter boy rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and proclaimed "I am. None of those girls stand a chance. You have your sweet baritone voice. Jake's voice is just a bit deeper. I've got my wide range, and Sam has his natural ability to move. We boys have this talent show in the bag." Ryder threw up his pointer finger in correction "You forgot Irish. He's got just the same range as you do." The two went their separate ways when Ryder grabbed his backpack from his locker and left the halls on the way home. He was in the middle of his usual walk home when he got an idea since it was 'Tuesday night family dinner' in the Lynn family house. He quickly wiped out his phone and called Jake. The young man answered with a "Yes Ry darling?" He quickly smiled at the pet name and said "Hey honey, you're mom has to close tonight right?" He murmured back "You bet, what did you have in mind?" Ryder told "well, it's the one night a week that my brothers and I have to be home for dinner. I was thinking we could I-umm" Jake chuckled "Sweetie, not trying to sound but Spit it out!" Ryder blurted in a quick rush "I think we should tell my parents we're dating!" Jake's eyes widened at Ryder's honesty, but quickly softened as he whispered into the phone "That sounds like a great idea. Il be at your place about 6:30." Ryder smiled wide and told him "Ok Il see you then sweetheart..." They hung up simultaneously. Ryder continued to walk as he called his parents. "Hey dad, is it cool if Jake comes over for dinner? His mom has to close tonight and I at least want to make sure he eats." His parents said it was fine and to tell Jake that dinner would be ready at 7. He continued his walk home in a bliss he never thought he would feel in his life. He got home and immediately started working on his song for the talent show. He had plans to sing Endlessly by The Cab. His only problem was the fact that he had to get it perfect before the audition that Friday. Everyone was focused on their audition. Sam had to master choreography. Rory had to master a song so far outside his comfort song it was almost scary to the young Irish lad. Everyone just wanted to get it perfect.

Jake finally got to Ryder's house on his Razor scooter just at 6:45. Ryder's younger brother Alex answered the door. As soon as he saw Jake he turned his head towards the stairs and yelled "Ry, hurry up getting dressed, one of your weird Glee club friends is here!" Mrs. Lynn came out of the kitchen to reprimand her son "Alex, be nice! Your brother invited Jake over for dinner. Wait you are Jake right?" He nodded his head slightly and responded "Yes I am Mam; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Lynn." She smiled and told him "Oh please call me Amanda dear. I have no idea what exactly is keeping Ryder." As if on queue, Ryder had just gotten downstairs in his pale blue button up and black skinny jeans. It took everything Jake had not to kiss him and say "You look beautiful honey." Ryder said "So Jake, do you want to go to my room and work on that thing for glee club?" Jake seemed confused but quickly caught on to his insinuation and responded "Oh that thing! Sure, let's go work on that thing." The two bolted up the stairs to Ryder's room. As soon as the door closed Ryder pushed Jake against it and connected their lips. It was a kiss filled with longing and passion. Jake's hands flew into Ryder's soft chestnut brown hair as the taller boy's tongue ghosted over his lower lip. He immediately parted his lips allowing Ryder's tongue access. Ryder deepened the kiss even further when they heard the yell they were dreading from Ryder's brother Blake. "Ry and his friend! Its time to eat!" Ryder quickly fixed his collar to hide the reddish purple hickey Jake had caused on the side of his neck while they walked downstairs.

Dinner was peaceful until desert. His mother passed out the cake when Ryder said "Um mom, Id like to make an announcement." Everyone's attention focused on him quickly. "Well, this is difficult to say…" Jake decided to say what Ryder didn't have the words to. "I'm not his friend. I'm Ryder's boyfriend!" The first to speak up was Mr. Lynn "We assumed so." The two boys who fingers were intertwined under the table both looked shocked. Blake patted his brother on the shoulder "Dude, I was studying in my room. These walls are thin. I could here the two of you 'working on a thing for glee club' No wonder your hiding a hickey on your neck little bro!" Ryder blushed and clasped his other hand over the side of his neck. His mom called from the kitchen "Don't worry Ryder I've got some consealer you can use to cover it up." Jake finally had to leave so Ryder walked him to the door when he realized it was dark and Jake rode his scooter to his house. He asked "Mom can I drive him home? He rode his scooter here…" His mother agreed and handed him the Volvo keys. Jake put his scooter in the trunk and got in the passenger's seat. The two made small talk till Ryder said what they were both thinking "So my family took it better than I thought they would." They both smiled and Jake decided now would be a good time to make a joke. "Sorry for rocking your world and making you moan loud enough for your older brother to hear us..." Ryder smiled and parked in front of Jake's house. The two boys kissed each other good night. Jake smiled and got out of the car. He went inside and saw his mother angry at the table. "Mom what's wrong?" She looked up and asked "Jacob Nathaniel Puckerman, where have you been!?" He calmly told her "Mom, don't worry I was at my boyfriend's house having dinner. He drove me home." She looked relived but the confused. "Wait Jake, since when do you like guys, much less have a boyfriend?" Jake confessed "Well, I've always sort of had feelings for other guys, but Ryder is my first boyfriend." Mrs. Puckerman laughed and stopped him when he went upstairs. "Jake, I'm happy for you, just be happy with what ever choices you make with your life.


	4. Chapter 4

auditions had been a success. The show was only the 9 glee club members who signed up, just as Finn expected. They drew for spots. Ryder got to go last. The first act of the night was Sam singing and dancing. His music started to play and he started to do one of his 'old routines' to the beat of Moves Like Jagger. It went over well with the women, and some of the men in the audience. Kitty was next. She had her hair in curls and was in a black dress. She started to sing;

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Everyone, especially Joe loved her performance. Once the applause died down, Finn introduced Tina. She was a ball of nerves, yet she started to sing;

I'm gonna make it bend and break  


Everyone was proud of Tina's bold, daring choice. Behind the curtain the next pair of contenders were nervous. Rory was still far out of his comfort zone. They walked onto the stage and began their duet;

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  


No one expected something like that from Rory, much less Sugar it was so pop, upbeat, and well just plain good! Blaine was set to go next. He walked out to the piano that was brought from the choir room. He started to play;

Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  


Everyone went gaga for the little hobbit's voice just as usual. The next spot in the show went to Marley. She just had her usual sunny outlook and vintage jeans. She started to sing;

Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound  


Everyone could tell who her song was for. It was plain to see. She hated Jake and she didn't need him. Luckily, Joe was up next. The dreadlocked boy walked up and began;

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  


No one expected a modern song from the Christian boy. It was a great change to see a new side of him. Jake was up next. He walked up in his jeans and Henley, made eye contact with Ryder and began to sing;

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  


Ryder's jaw dropped. That was it. Jake wanted to keep him his Dirty Little Secret. He had just the comeback plan, even if it meant Finn was angry. He would change his song at the last minuet. He handed Becky his iPod to put on the dock and walked onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone, looked out into the crowd, and said :Jake honey I love you, this ones for you. He began to sing;

Live your life to the fall  
With a lifetime of smiles  


Everyone was shocked by his sudden honesty. Finn dragged him backstage and reprimanded him "Dude, that was NOT what you auditioned with, granted you did an amazing job, but still man, not cool!" He brushed off Finn's force and walked out with the rest of the group. A lot of the seniors were there. Jake's half brother came and grasped his shoulder. "Dude, it's great that you and my half bro are in love man. More power to you." He cracked a smile "Thanks Puck…" They all congratulated one another and most gave Ryder quips of reassurance, well everyone but his loving boyfriend did. Jake asked "Honey, What the heck!? You just outed both of us. Wait is this because I called you my Dirty Little Secret?" Ryder nodded. "Ry honey, look on the bright side. We can fight this intolerance and homophobia together. You and me against the world sweetheart." The two locked lips and intertwined their fingers infront of the entire crowd.


End file.
